Network planning, such as, for example, planning a geographic layout of an optical fiber network, typically involves a manual analysis of a geographic map by a human planner. The human planner, based on known network requirements and constraints, may analyze a geographic map for the purpose of dividing the map into various regions that may correspond to different portions of the planned network. For example, each of the various regions may correspond to distribution or feeder points in the network. The size and extent of the geographic regions, segmented by the human planner, may place constraints on the number and type of network equipment that need to be installed. Typically, the human planner manually segments the geographic map and draws regional boundaries using hand tools. Such manual geographic segmentation can be time consuming and may be prone to human error.